Snow White and the Chibi Dwarves
by Ryokotwin Insanity no miko
Summary: A basic parody where a completely out of character Vash wants to get rid of his sister Knives....You can guess the rest on your own!


Series- Trigun  
Title- Snow White and the chibi dwarfs  
Time- A long long time ago...  
Place- In a fantasy county...  
  
Ryokotwin- Before I make a royal mess out of these two otherwise wonderful animes   
I have a few things to say. I do not own any of these characeters and balh blah blah...you've probably  
read enough disclaimers to know what I mean so lets get on to nuber two...I am the narrator and I will  
be called Miko...just s you know!  
  
Now onto the story...  
  
Miko- Once a long long time ago lived a beautiful...um...princess by the name of Knives. She had long wavy  
golden hair and tanned skin so no one really knew why her nickname was Snow White...it just was.  
Anyways, Snow White lived with her also beautiful pasifist...erm...sister, Vash. Vash was very vain about his looks and  
because of that he owned a mirror that was enchanted.   
  
Vash- Mirror Mirror on the wall,   
who is the fairest of them all?  
  
Miko- Everytime he asked that very same question he got the very same awnser...  
  
Mirror- You are, oh swine herder!  
  
Miko- It was a very mean mirror...anyway, as each day passed, Knives became more beatiuful. His long hair soon matched  
the beauty of Vash's spikes and his skined tanned while Vash remained the same, until one day...  
  
Vash- Mirror Mirror on the wall,  
Who is the fairest of them all?  
  
Mirror- Certainly not you! *burst out laughing*  
  
Vash- *holding a hammer* Care to explain your awnser?  
  
Mirror- You might be fair but next to your brother...I mean sister...your nothing *burst out laughing again*  
  
Miko- And so Vash decsided to go completely out of character and get ride of Knives once and for all. Since he didn't   
want to disappoint all his loyal fans by doing his own bloody work he called in a huntsman.  
  
Wolfwood- What?  
  
Vash- Excuse me? I'm a rincess! Speak to me with better manners.  
  
Wolfwood- And I'm a huntsman...what's your point?  
  
Vash- agghh! Nevermind! You know my sister?  
  
Wolfwood- Of course, what's your point?  
  
Vash- Take her into the forest and kill her...  
  
Wolfwood- *raises eyebrow* I thought that you were supose to be a pasifist.  
  
Vash- I was but now for the convienous of this story I have gone complietlty out of character.  
  
Wolfwood- *rolls eyes* The next thing you'll tell me is that I'm going to be out of character too.  
  
Miko- Acually...that's not a bad idea...  
  
Wolfwood- *starts crying*  
  
Vash- *eyes widen* Damn that narrator!  
  
Miko- hmmph...don't make me angry or I'll just toss you all into a hentai!  
  
Wolfwood- *Cries even louder*  
  
Vash- Did you HAVE to make him act like a baby? Now how is suppose to kill Knives in the forest?  
  
Miko- Good point *thinks* Kuroneko?  
  
Vash- Kuroneko...?  
  
*Kuroneko aears on Vash's head*  
  
Kuroneko- Nyao...  
  
*Scene fade out*  
  
*new scene fade in*  
  
Miko- While the evil Vash is plotting to kill his own sister, the loevly Knives was icking flowers in the catsle garden.  
  
Knives- *picks a flower* Momma had a baby and its head got ripped off suddenly from its body in a very gory way!  
*Laughs insanely while riping the heads off of all the flowers*  
  
Miko- As I was saying...he was picking flowers when suddenly the huntsman appeared.  
  
Kuroneko- nyao...  
  
Miko- wrong huntsman...  
  
Wolfwood- *Sobbing*  
  
Miko- Bingo!  
  
Knives- Are you going to take me to the forest so that I can kill all the animals?  
  
Wolfwood- *Nods*  
  
Knives- Good! I'll lead! *Heads off to the forest with Wolfwod crawling behind him*   
  
*Scene fade out*  
  
*New scene fade in*  
  
Miko- Unfortunaly, the next part to this story which should have explained how Snow Whiteran way   
into the forest after a terrible encounter with the infant huntsman, has been burn in a fire and so we offer you instead a full 12 minutes of nonstop chicken fun.  
  
*Chickens run acrss the screen for 12 minutes*  
  
Miko- Thank you and we will pick up at the part where Snow White find the cottage where the 13 dwarves live.  
  
Knives- *opens door to cottage* Hello? Any one here that I can mulilate?  
  
Kuroneko- Nyao *runs out door*  
  
Knives- *ignores the cat and enters the cottage* Hello?  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Vash- Where did that huntsman go? I knew I should have sent an infant to do a man's job!  
  
BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
Miko- Unfortunaly, another 12 minutes of footage have been lost and so we beg for your forgiveness. The lost footage included  
terrible gore, more chickens than you could stuff into a chimeny, and wierd sequence of cat-girls eating a cow...we continue  
with what little footage we have left.  
  
Meryl- When's my part?  
  
Miko- soon!  
  
Meryl- *grumbles*  
  
Miko- Enough of the distractions! Lets please finish this!  
  
Wolfwood- *cries*  
  
Miko- Get him a pacifier! Someone? *Mumbles* Who's smart idea was thing anyways?  
  
Vash- It would be yours.  
  
Miko- Shut up!  
  
Back to the story!  
  
Dwarves- High Ho! High!   
Its off to work we go!   
We work like slaves and never get paid!  
High Ho! High ho! High ho! High ho!  
  
Knives- What is that sadly entertaining music?   
  
Chibi Dominque- Who are you? *chibified voice*  
  
Knives- Your MASTER!  
  
Chibi Midvalley- whoa! Really?  
  
Knives- yes!  
  
Chibi midvalley- really?  
  
Knives- yes!  
  
Chibi Midvalley- really?  
  
Knives- yes.  
  
Chibi Midvalley- really?  
  
Knives- yes...  
  
Chibi Midvalley- really?  
  
Knives- are you looking for a death wish?  
  
Chibi E. G. Mines- I like yer dress.  
  
Knives- thank you...now BOW DOWN!  
  
*everyone bows down*  
  
Miko- And so one by one all the dwarves bow down- Chibi Dominique the Cyclops, Chibi Zazie the Beast,   
Chibi Midvalley the Hornfreak, Chibi Rai-dei the Blade, Chibi Grey the Ninelives, Chibi Leon of the Puppetmaster, Chibi Chapel,  
Chibi Hopperd the Gantlet, Chibi Monez the Gale, and Chibi Caine the Longshot.  
  
Knives- Good! Now we can destroy all of humanity! *starts to laugh insanely*  
  
Chibi Rai-Dei- Aren't you going to introduce yourself to us?  
  
Knives- Oh Ok...I'm know as rincess Snow White but if any of you call me that then you can consider yourself as good as dead.  
Call me Knives...Millions Knives *Looks thoughful*  
  
Chibi Midvalley- Why?  
  
Knives- I dunno...it just does...  
  
Chibi Midvalley- Why?  
  
Knives- Shut UP! You Corndog!  
  
Chibi Zazie- Corndog?  
  
Miko-Meanwhile, back at the castle vash talked once more to his mirror.  
  
Vash- Mirror Mirror on the wall,  
Who is the fairest of them all?  
  
Mirror- You again? I already told you! Knives is!  
  
Vash-Knives? But he's dead!  
  
Mirror- Are you as dim-witted as you look? Obviously you are! Knives is alive.  
  
Vash- I KNEW I should have given the infant-minded huntsman to do a man's job!  
  
Miko- And so the out of character Vash, learning the truth, rushed off to get rid of Knives   
himself. While this was happening, Knives was busy during this time whiping his Chibi followers  
into ruthless warriors. Finally vash found out where Knives was living and, donning a dress, he approached   
his sister...  
  
Vash- Would you care to buy an apple from me? they are red and juicy.  
  
Knives- Oh! Hello vash!  
  
Vash- Shit... well I guess you know that i'm here to kill you for being more beautiful then me.  
  
Knives- yup.  
  
Vash- And I suppose that you have an ace hidden up your sleeve.  
  
Knives- yup.  
  
*the chibis all file out of the cottage and attach themselves firmly to Vash's waist*  
  
vash- This is ytouyr ace? *wrestled the chibis off and piles them next to him* You better have a better ace.  
  
Knives- Accually I do! *A figure appears next to him*  
  
Vash- *eyes widen* This is...  
  
Knives- Yes! Legato the Barber!  
  
Vash- *shreiks like a girl and runs away* Next time I will defeat you!  
  
Legato-...  
  
*all the chibis moan*  
  
Knives- *laughs*   
  
Miko- and so Knives won the first round by using his follower 'Legato the Barber'! Thus ends the first chapter of this strange story.  
  
Meryl- Wht about us?  
  
Milly- You said that our part was soon and it never happened!  
  
Miko- Acually...all funny shows need girls on trampolines at the end.   
  
Meryl- WHA-?  
  
Miko- Of course you'll both be wearing skirts...  
  
Meryl- I'm not jumping on a trampoline!  
  
Miko- *ignores Meryl* Chicken suits might be good too...  
  
Milly- Ma'am?  
  
Miko- *stll ignoring* BUNNY SUITS!  
  
*Meryl and Milly are suddenly in bunny suits on a trampoline*  
  
Milly- I feel sick!!!!  
  
Meryl- YAHHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
